


Makeup

by megupic



Series: Chlonath Drabbles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chlonath Week, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, chlonath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megupic/pseuds/megupic
Summary: Nath decides he wants to try out a new medium for his artistic talents and Chloe is his canvas.





	Makeup

“I can’t believe you actually said yes to this.”

“Relax,” Nath muttered, his voice barely more than a whisper, which sent chills down Chloe’s spine. “I’m an artist, remember?”

“I’m pretty sure makeup is a different than your paint and charcoal,” she pointed out, although she couldn’t help but giggle, which earned her a gentle slap on the leg for her to hold still as he dipped the tiny brush into the gold eyeshadow and gently guided her eyes closed with his thumb.

They were sitting cross-legged on her king sized bed, hundreds of makeup supplies, brushes, and even a few magazines flipped open to random pages spread out around them. Nath hadn’t been expecting this when she’d invited him up to her room…but he wasn’t complaining. It was surprisingly therapeutic and he was always excited to try something new. Especially when Chloe insisted on it, considering she wasn’t a huge advocate for change in the first place.

“Not really…it’s just a different medium. You still have dimensions and layers and colors to worry about…” he mused.

“Then by your definition, I can be an artist too.”

He chuckled at that and hummed in affirmation. “Yep, you are. Thanks for teaching me, by the way.”

“Please, Nath. It was the least I could do. I mean, how else am I going to get a real opinion on how my makeup looks instead of some bullshit guy answer that’s not really an answer?”

“Hey, I’m not about to be the guy who tells Chloe Bourgeois that her wings are uneven,” he joked, switching from gold to a soft ballerina pink eyeshadow and dusting it across her lids before carefully blending the two colors together.

Chloe huffed, her lips pressing together in a tight line.

“You know I’m not like that anymore, Nath,” she whispered. “I used to be, but I’m not like that anymore. I want you to tell me the truth. I don’t want you to be afraid of upsetting me and have our relationship built on lies. I’ve had enough of those…”

Nath looked down at the palette in his hands, an embarrassed blush creeping up on his neck and ears. “Sorry. It’s just that…that’s how a lot of relationships work, y’know? The woman’s always right even when she’s wrong, don’t ever tell her she looks fat in those jeans even if she does…that’s all I have for reference, Chlo.”

“Well, whoever told you that, they’re wrong.” She opened her bright blue eyes, the intensity of her gaze nearly making him breathless. “I don’t want that kind of relationship. I want you to be honest…because if I go into public looking stupid and you weren’t man enough to tell me and help me fix it, then how much do we really trust each other? How would we ever get this to work out?”

He bit his lip and nodded. “You’re right. I’ll…try to remember that in the future.”

Her gaze dropped down to their laps. “I just don’t want this to be like my parents were.”

He didn’t know what to say to that. She’d told him months ago what her parents’ relationship had been: rocky and materialistic, full of lies and passion, but hardly anything that actually worked. They’d separated only after a few years because of that and Chloe had to pay the price: growing up a spoiled, materialistic, shallow girl because that’s all she’d ever known and seen from her parents, and then just her father.

“Hey,” he whispered, putting a finger underneath her chin and lifting it up so she could look at him. “We won’t be like that. We’re already better than that and I promise you…if you’re being a bitch, I will definitely let you know.”

A bit of humor made its way back into her eyes. She giggled softly at him.

“Okay. Thank you, Nath.”

“No problem,” he said, leaning forward and kissing her softly on the lips. It was only for a moment though, and then he was setting the eye shadow palette down and picking up the liquid eyeliner. “Now close your eyes again, I’m not done here.”


End file.
